1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
A work vehicle equipped with a selective catalyst reduction device for treating exhaust gas from an engine has been proposed. A hydraulic excavator described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-237232, for example, includes a selective catalyst reduction device and a reducing agent tank. The selective catalyst reduction device uses a reducing agent such as urea water to treat the exhaust gas. The reducing agent is stored in the reducing agent tank.